Next3 Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £4.00 and released in August 2006. Contents Next3 Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Next3 Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Contents - 2 pages (4,6) Regulars Next Month - 2 pages (128-129) Magic Moments: Metal Gear Solid - 1 page (130) Next Media Lining up for the off - 2 pages (10-11) :Still very little movement on launch titles. The Price of Innovation - 4 pages (12-15) :Analysts predict Sony will struggle to keep its crown. Page 16 #PS3 Live?: Sony's rival to Live will be the future #Future Proof's in the Pudding: Sony boss explains high pricing #Activision Down on E-Distribution: Publisher CEO predicts healthy future for the high street. Page 17 #Wii-Motionally Sensitive: Sony patents revolutionary motion capturing technology. #Eyedentification Please...: Eyedentify from Sony #Throwback Receives Acclaim: Toronto based publisher acquires leftover titles #Job's a Good'un: Treyarch to take on Bond #Poor Returns at GAME Page 18 #Atari Sell Off: Ubisoft get Driver and Reflections Interactive. #Rawk On!: Konami patents Guitar Revolution. #Wes Crave Videogames: Wes Craven moving to videogames? #Des Res?: Resident Evil 3 movie announced #'Reservoir Dogs' game banned in Australia 6 things we love about... Assassin's Creed - 1 page (19) Half-Life lives on PS3 - 2 pages (20-21) Page 21 #Jaffe breaks: David Jaffe expressed boredom with God of War #Icely does it: NHL 2K7 features revealed. New Games: Clive Barker's Jericho, Tekken 6, Monster Madness, Need for Speed: Carbon, Cipher Complex - 2 pages (22-23) Page 23 #Videogame explosion coming: PriceWaterhouseCoopers predicts massive upturn #Old warrior battles it out: Roger Hill in legal wrangle Page 24 #2K Sports Back in Play: NHLPA stunt EA exclusive license #NHLPA Stun EA Exclusive Licence: Massively multi-player online cash cow #PS3 Ships: The PS3 conveyor belt starts rolling #NBA to Jam Up Your PS3: Regular ESPN updates with EA Page 25 #Developers Face Porting Problems: Xbox 360 developers admit that PS3 ports are difficult #The Green-Eyed Monster: What chance these 360 games on PS3? Pages 26-27 #This Month in Numbers: Just the figures maam. #Hot List: The top ten bestest things in August #THQ in Flames: Publisher sets up new development studio (Incinerator Games) #Resistance is Futile: Mega multi-player announced (Resistance: Fall of Man) Page 28 #Suited and Booted: Sony in semiconductor patent scrap #Sony and Apple Partnership?: Apple logo appears on Sony Site #DVD No Show Leaving Consumers Blu: More delays for Sony's next-gen technology #Small But Perfectly Formed: 20gb PS3 hitting UK early 2007 Page 29 #WipeOut World Tour: New games, no surprises #Darth Becomes Him: New Star Wars game confirmed for 2007 #Rumour Control: Grade A Internet tittle-tattle QA - Shun Nakamura - Director: Sonic The Hedgehog - 1 page (30) Page 31 #Sony Still the World's Best: Ken's company on top but he's left feeling down... #I Am the Law!: No objection to videogame law course #All Aboard: PS3 to play every PlayStation title ever - amen The Big Screen: Metal Gear Solid 4 - 2 pages (32-33) Page 34 #Cowabunga!: Fresh new heroes in all new game (TMNT) #'Endless Saga' Over Before it Began: MMORPG cancelled for PS3 #Ken Does Tokyo: Kutaragi heads up this years TGS #Money, Money, Money: Sony pressures retailers to up PS3 deposit #Elec-trick: PS2 leaking cash Page 35 #News Grid #Heihachi versus Ozzy Osbourne: Who's the best father? The Next3 Gen - Virtua Fighter 5, Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, Metal Gear Solid 4, Final Fantasy XIII, Assassin's Creed - 2 pages (36-37) Page 38 #Videogame Retail Buyout: US company set to acquire GameStation #Blu-Ray versus HD DVD: Buena Vista announces Blu-Ray releases #PS3 WoW?: World of Warcraft could come to PlayStation 3 Pages 40-41 #Next3 Releases #Next3 Essentials: Racing Games Next3 Month - 1 page (42) Everybody's Talking About... Sony Ripping Off Everyone Else's Ideas - 3 pages (44-46) Hype Heavenly Sword - 6 pages (78-83) Haze - 6 pages (84-89) The Darkness - 6 pages (90-95) WarHawk - 6 pages (96-101) Alone in the Dark: Near Death Investigation - 6 pages (102-107) Call of Duty 3 - 2 pages (108-109) SingStar - 1 page (110) The Eye of Judgement, Colin McRae: DIRT - 1 page (111) NBA Live 07, Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom - 1 page (112) Eight Days - 1 page (113) Full Auto 2: Battlelines - 1 page (114) Mercenaries 2: World in Flames - 1 page (115) Features Welcome to Next3 - 2 pages (8-9) TwitchGaming: Dogmatic for the People - 1 page (48) More Fun, Anyone? - 24 pages (52-75) :The biggest most in-depth PlayStation 3 feature you'll ever need to read Are You HD Ready? - 6 pages (116-121) Reviews Blu Movies Adverts Gitaroo Man Lives! - PSP - Koei - 1 page (2) Samurai Warriors 2 - PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 - Koei - 1 page (5) Let's Make a Soccer Team! - PlayStation 2 - Sega - 1 page (7) Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - PlayStation 2 - 1 page (39) Games™ Issue 47 - 1 page (47) Digital Photographer Issue 46 - 1 page (49) Retro Gamer - 1 page (51) Atelier Iris 2 - PlayStation 2 - Koei - 1 page (132) Other Credits Associate Editor :Keith Hennessey Staff Writer :Tom Leclerc Sub-Editors :Helen Laidlaw, Luke Smith Contributors :Simon Griffin, Kelly MacDonald, Aaron Asadi, Tim Empey, Claire Kendrick, Ross Andrews Issue Index Category:Contains Film Reviews